Project Hybrid
by c4redragons
Summary: Deep within Remnant, a secret organization known as Corecell kidnaps people and turns them into mutant warriors known as hybrids. They remained unknown until Glynda is sent to kill one of their favorite hybrids. Seeing that it was just a boy, she took him back to Beacon instead, with the information on Corecell given to them, Ruby and her friends will make new allies, and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**EPISODE ONE: The Phantom marksman, and the Crow.**

It was getting late at a White Fang hideout, a couple guards were out talking to each other.

"Hey you heard of the phantom marksman?" Said one of them.

"Who?" Said the other one.

"You know that mysterious sniper who takes out entire bases singlehandedly." Said the first guard.

"Oh that guy, I heard that there would be no one around for miles and next thing you know, POOF! you got a hole between your eyes." Said the second guard.

Suddenly the corpse of the lookout from the tower fell down next to them causing the 2 guards to panic.

Then one of them got popped. falling to ground dead.

HES HERE IT'S THE PHANTOM MARKSMAN! Said the other guard firing at where the shot came from.

Then a shot from behind took him out. The White Fang were dropping like flies.

There was Gunfire, screams, and dying soldiers everywhere until eventually… it was quiet.

* * *

An hour later….

Glynda Goodwitch walked up to a dead White Fang soldier she felt pity for him, Even though he was part of a terrorist group, A hunter would only use lethal measures on Grimm. But for this Phantom Marksman, Ozpin surprisingly sent her to kill him.

She knelt down and picked up an empty shell casing.

"They were firing in every direction just like the team of hunters that perished a few weeks back." She said.

She went inside to look for her target. She found a lot more bodies. she then found the security footage what she found left her in shock. The Phantom Marksman was only a 16 year old boy in a hood. But what really surprised her was that her teleported behind a White Fang soldier and shot him. But the way he teleported seemed unnatural.

Suddenly she heard a crash. She rushed toward the source of the noise and came face to face with the Phantom Marksman himself, he was on the ground next to crates of empty dust vials, he looked weak as he was trying to push himself up but there were no wounds on him, he then looked up to stare at Glynda who pointed her wand at him. She got a good look at him.

The boy had Purple eyes that were missing pupils and sky blue hair. He was about 5'4, and was a little skinny. he had a small scar on his neck, other than that his skin looked untouched. he had the number 15 on his right sleeve.

The boy stared at Glynda, He could see that she intended to kill him due to having her wand aimed at him. Glynda Expected him to try to fight back. But instead the boy just slowly laid down and looked in front of him. He wanted Glynda to kill him.

Glynda was hesitating she never killed anything other than Grimm. But Ozpin ordered him to be executed. But… she couldn't do it. she then knelt down next to him and picked up a vial.

"What do you need dust for?" she asked.

Apparently the Boy was a mute, he grabbed another empty vial and put it to his lips.

"To drink it?! Why on earth would you want to do that?!"

The boy than collapsed before he could answer her. She quickly checked his pulse, he was alive….barely. She then made her decision. She picked him up and headed back to the dropship.

* * *

"That's the Marksman?!" Ozpin said in surprise. "Why if I had known it was just a boy, I would have never had you,"

"Ms Schnee. Give me a vial of dust now!" Glynda ordered laying the boy down on the floor.

"What…Why?" Weiss said confused.

"NOW!" Glynda Yelled.

"OK OK JEEZ!" Weiss said giving her a vial full of dust.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY followed Glynda to Ozpin when they saw her carrying a boy. They wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Glynda opened the vial and looked at the boy, then everyone just freaked out when she had the boy drink it. The boy than sprang back to life gasping for air as he got up. he then tensed up as he looked around him. He was panicking.

"Relax! we're not going to hurt you." Glynda said calming him down."

Glynda than hooked up a laptop to front computer, and handed it to him.

"Do you know how to Type?" She asked.

The boy looked at her and nodded.

"Can you tell us your name?" She asked.

The Boy hesitated at first, then began to type. Then words appeared on the front computer.

 **I DON'T REMEMBER.**

"Why don't you remember." asked Glynda.

The boy grew angry and then typed again.

 **CORECELL ERASED MY MEMORY.**

The kids than gasped, what kind of sick person would take away someone's memories?

"What is Corecell?" Glynda asked.

 **AND ORGANIZATION THAT KIDNAPS PEOPLE AND TURN THEM INTO MUTANT WARRIORS. MORE COMMONLY KNOWN AS HYBRIDS, WHICH I HAPPEN TO BE.**

Everyone felt anger towards this Corecell. What they were doing was black hearted and merciless, and they had to be stopped.

 **WE ARE REFERRED TO THE NUMBER WE GIVEN. MINE IS 15.**

"So there are more like you?" said Ozpin.

 **KINDA YEAH EACH HYBRID HAS THEIR OWN UNIQUE POWERS AND ABILITIES. BUT MOST HAD THEIR MINDS POISONED FROM THE MUTATION WHICH MADE THEM A THREAT TO ANYONE.**

"How many are there?" asked Glynda.

 **500 SO FAR I CAN GUESS CORECELL IS STILL MAKING MORE.**

"Why did you need to drink liquid Dust?" asked Glynda

 **IT KEEPS US ALIVE, IF A HYBRID GOES ON WITHOUT DRINKING DUST FOR TOO LONG IT WILL DIE.**

"That's terrible!" Said Ruby.

"Did you happen to be the one who killed that team of hunters?" asked Ozpin.

the boy paused and had of look of fear on his face.

 **NO…..BUT THERE IS ONE HYBRID THAT HUNTS DOWN HUNTERS AND HUNTRESSES.**

"What do you know about this hybrid?" Asked Glynda.

the boy paused for quite a while.

 **…..A LIVING NIGHTMARE.**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…._

Two teams of 4th year hunters and a professor from another academy in Vale were sent to investigate the warehouse that deliver supplies to the academies for their students. And it just suddenly lost communications with the academies. at the moment their academy was the only one to notice.

When they got inside, what they saw horrified them.

"T-There all dead." Said a huntress.

"What could have done this?" Said a hunter.

"This wasn't the White Fang, nor Grimm… We don't know what were dealing with, so keep your guard up." Said the professor Who happened to be a female bear faunus with eyeglasses.

"What do you think it is mom?" said a younger bear faunus who happened to be the professors son.

"I don't know… and that's what scares me." she replied.

They suddenly hear thump in a nearby locker. The young hunters had their weapons ready as the professor slowly reached for the handle… a living security guard fell out and she looked terrified.

"WHERE IS IT?! IS IT GONE?!" The guard panicked.

"Relax, you are safe now." Said the professor.

"SAFE?! WERE NOT SAFE! THAT THING WILL KILL US ALL!" yelled the guard.

"I doubt it can hold its own against our academies 2 most skilled teams of hunters, along with being an elite huntress myself." the bear faunus replied.

"WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE MAN! WE GOTTA,

The professor slapped her.

"Get a hold of yourself!" she said. "Now tell us what did thi….

The professor stopped in mid-sentence as her faunus hearing kicked in.

So did a couple of the hunters and huntresses that were also faunus.

"What is it Mrs. Oakwood?" Said a human hunter.

"Listen."

…..

…..

…*clink*, *clank*, *clink*, *clank*,*clink*, *clank*, *clink*, *clank*, *clink*, *clank*, *clink*,*clank*,

"What's that sound," Said a human huntress.

"OH GOD, ITS BACK!" The guard said beginning to panic again.

*clink*, *clank*, *clink*, *clank*, *clink*, *clank*, *clink*, *clank*, *clink*, *clank*,

"Where is it coming from?"

"I can't sense its presence!"

"It's close, but where?"

"WERE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Stay calm everyone" Oakwood said.

Suddenly the sound stopped.

…..

"Steady children."

…

"I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

The guard then made a run for the door.

"STOP YOU FOOL!" Oakwood yelled running after her.

and the second the guard reached the door something fell from above and landed on the guard crushing her to death.

Oakwood and the others skidded to a halt as they looked at the creature with fright in their eyes.

It appeared to be a very tall slim female in a dark hood and cloak wearing a blood stained plague doctors mask, they caught a glimpse of its legs, which were basically the legs of a crow. but they were hidden underneath it's cloak, its talons and hands were big enough to grab a person's head, Its fingers were sharp like claws.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" screamed a huntress.

The creature then turn its head to look at its next victims.

Then it vanished before their very eyes.

"Where did it go?!"

The group then slowly walked backwards checking every crack and corner….except the one place where the creature actually was…. the ceiling. It waited for the right moment…. then it slowly and quietly pulled its talons out of the ceiling.

The faunus were the first to react.

"ITS ABOVE US!"

(I'd recommend that music from grievous first appearance in the 2003 clone wars, but you can do other hair raising music.)

The creature then attacked. all but 2 hunters managed to roll out of the way, the 2 unfortunate ones got their throats slashed by its sharp claws.

Everyone was shocked that the creature broke through their aura so easily. Then they all charged the creature to avenge their deceased friends.

They creature was blocking all their attacks and knocked them away till there was only a deer faunus on her feet. It slashed her in the torso making her grab her stomach in pain leaving her open for the creature to deliver the finishing blow before her friends could get back up.

Everyone looked in horror as the creature decapitated the faunus. A hunter with a semblance just like Pyyrha's threw debris at the monster. It sliced through them with ease while another hunter charge at it from behind with her double sided spear.

Without even looking behind, the creature then lashed its leg out grabbing the girls face with its talons, swung her back in front of it, and then smashed her face into the ground hard. Then grabbed the girls weapon and turned the other hunter into a kabob.

It then attacked the remaining 3 with a flurry of blows. forcing them to put all their focus on defense. The creature then grabbed one of the hunters by the neck, the sheer force of the grab snapped his neck killing him instantly. It threw his body at Oakwood sending her flying into a pile of metal crates. But she was still in the fight. her son was holding it off as best he could.

"Hang in there son! I'm coming!" She shouted as she was pushing the crates off of her.

But as soon as she got free. the Beast knocked the son's weapon away and impaled him with her claws.

"NOOO!" She screamed.

Oakwood dived for her weapon but the creature brought its foot down on it smashing it to pieces. The bear faunus then looked to her side and saw an ax, she rolled out of the way avoiding its lethal claws and grabbed it and got into a battle stance.

"If I'm going to die…I will die fighting." she said.

The creature then launched itself at the professor.

* * *

15 looked out the window in fear.

"What's wrong?" Asked Pyrrha.

The boy didn't even look back at them.

 **IT'S ATTACKING A HUNTRESS AT THE WAREHOUSE.**

Before they could reply, typed he jumped out the window and made a dash for the warehouse.

"Everyone to the warehouse now!" Yelled Glynda.

 ** _this is another series that I will be working on, I hope you guys enjoyed the first episode, and don't be afraid to leave a comment. And check out my deviantart profile to see my drawings of the crow and other OCs._**


	2. Chapter 2

**episode 2: Reclaimer attack.**

*SLOW DOWN WILL YA!* Shouted Yang trying to catch up with the boy.

*He's quite agile without having any aura or semblance.* Said Glynda.

15 was speeding towards the warehouse where he sensed his fellow hybrid. The only one who managed to keep up with him was Ruby, all the others were way behind Ruby and 15 finally made it inside and what Ruby saw shocked her to her very core. A tall slim woman in a blood splattered plague mask that had sharp claws and crow feet had an female bear faunus pinned to the ground.

It was about to end her life when it looked up to see yet another victim, and #15, but there was something familiar about this puny huntress, but it was irrelevant. She is merely another huntress to kill and another trophy to collect.

Then more trophy carriers showed up, 3 teams worth. She didn't have enough energy to fight them all at the moment nor did she become powerful enough to take on 3 teams. Soon…but not today.

"I GOT IT!" Shouted Nora.

everyone turned their gaze to the hammer wielding red head.

"We will call it…. The Crow!" She said while playing dramatic music from her scroll.

Everyone gave her an un amused look.

"Just shoot it!" Said Weiss.

The Hunters and Huntresses all changed their weapons to gun forms and began shooting at the creature. It dodged the projectiles with ease.

"SHOOT IT DOWN!" Screamed Oakwood. "SHOOT IT DOWN NOW!"

"Coco!" Glynda Shouted,

Coco already knew what the blonde witch wanted her to do. she flanked it from behind and got her chain gun ready. The creature stopped in its tracks and tilted its head in curiosity while staring at the huntress, it was a first for her to see one that wielded a minigun.

"Let's see you dodge this Freak show!" Coco yelled as she begun to fire.

The creature then ran up the walls and ceiling until it eventually leaped into a vent.

"We have to leave, now!" Glynda ordered.

"NO WE MUST PURSUE THE MONSTER!" Shouted Oakwood as Glynda held the elderly Bear Faunus back.

"Oakwood we can't!" Said Glynda. "Your son will die if we don't get him to a hospital!"

"Timber?! he's alive?!" Oakwood said almost relieved. "What about the others?!"

"They are all dead, and Timber will join them if we keep standing around here!" Said Glynda.

With that said Yang grabbed Oakwood's son and everyone ran out looking for the nearest hospital. It was quiet the creature then came out of hiding and walked to the corpse of the huntress it smashed into the ground. The creature than knelt down and tore off her huntsman dog tag, on one side had her symbol on the other had the huntresses name on it, "Neon Gene." The creature opened the leather pouch on its side revealing a lot more dog tags in it. It dropped its new trophy in officially adding it to its collection. The creature then grabbed the huntsman tags off of its other victims before leaving.

* * *

Later that evening at the hospital….

The kids were sitting in the waiting room while 15 peeked through the doors to see where Glynda and Oakwood were sitting. Everyone was worried for Oakwood's son, they couldn't imagine what Oakwood must be going through right now. Then the moment arrived.

Although 15 couldn't hear anything past the doors he could still see the doctor come out of the surgery room. and she told Glynda and Oakwood the news. The reaction Oakwood would have would tell 15 what happened to the boy.

Oakwood then jumped out of her chair only to have Glynda hold her back, The bear faunus then broke down to tears while Glynda comforted her. 15 then knew the boy didn't make it. He slowly turned away from the door and looked at the others.

"So how is he?" Asked Yang.

15 just looked down and slowly shook his head. Everyone then bowed their heads in sadness, even Nora felt bad. Then they felt anger to that creature for slaughtering him and his friends.

meanwhile…

A group of identical women in black suits with ties came through the entrance of the hospital.

"May I help you?" Said the receptionist.

The one with aviators walked up to the receptionist.

"We are looking for a young male with light blue hair and purple eyes." She said in an emotionless tone.

"I am afraid I can't give out that kind of information madam, but I can schedule you an appointment with one of our Doc.."

He was cut off by the woman grabbing him by the throat and lifting him into the air.

"We would appreciate it if you tell us where the boy is, now." the woman replied with an emotionless face.

"*ack* 3rd floor, in the waiting room." He gasped

"Thank you for your cooperation."

The woman than snapped his neck before dropping him back into the chair.

"Have a pleasant day." she said as she and the others walked over to the elevator.

back at the 3rd floor.

15 was at the water fountain getting a drink before heading back, when he suddenly felt something standing behind him. he turned around to see several identical women staring at him, one of them was wearing aviators. He knew who they were, but before he could do anything they stuffed him in a bag.

Struggling he managed to knock over a coffee mug, the sound alerted Ruby and her friends. And they rushed over to find their new friend being kidnapped.

"Hey let him go! " Yang shouted as she leaped at one of them and punched her in the face.

The woman wasn't even affected especially with Yang's fist still connected to her face, she continued to stare at Yang with the same emotionless face.

Yang was shocked by the woman's reaction, and next thing she knew she was sent flying back to the others. The 2 women holding the hybrid in the bag dropped him and they drew out stun batons.

"Prepare to be exterminated with extreme prejudice."

And with that said both sides began to clash, these women were unlike other henchmen, they dodged and blocked with ease. It was extremely difficult to get a hit off of them.

Blake finally managed to get a swipe off of one and ended up decapitating her, Blake would have been horrified but sparks began to fly out of her neck as the woman fell to the ground with a metal thunk.

"Oh my god, They're robots!" She shouted.

"But I thought Penny was the only droid that looked human." Replied Ruby.

Ruby then got back to focusing on fighting her robotic imitation. She dodged a swipe and countered another, and finally ended it with one big slash with her scythe slicing the machine in half.

One by one the androids fell until only the leader which was fighting Pyrrha remained. It knocked Pyrrha down and pulled out a powerful looking magnum and pinned Pyrrha down with its foot.

"Death is inevitable" It said.

"Pyrrha!" They shouted.

Pyrrha closed her eyes and waited for the end. And at the last second a sledge hammer was lodged into the androids face.

Pyrrha opened her eyes to see Oakwood pulling the sledge hammer out of the androids face.

"I will not allow any more children to die." She said.

She then helped Pyrrha up.

"Are you alright youngling?" she asked

"Yeah thanks." Said Pyrrha.

everyone took a breather while Ruby grabbed the Magnum when no one was looking.

"…OH GOD WE FORGOT ABOUT 15!" Shouted Yang.

She, Coco, and Weiss went to get him out of the bag.

"Is he ok?" asked Weiss

and the second he was free, without thinking 15 punched Weiss in the throat.

"*Ack!*" She coughed stumbling backwards.

"Yeah I think he's ok." Coco chuckled.

She looked at him, and thought she saw him blush before he looked the other way.

"Hey 15 do you know what these things were?" Asked Yang.

15 gave the blonde a blank stare.

"Oh right hehe" she said.

She handed him a notepad and pen, and he began to write.

 _They are known as Corecell reclaimers, they are programmed to bring back all the escaped hybrids._

"Wait you mean the hybrids weren't set free?!" Said Weiss surprised.

 _No Corecell wanted to stabilize them before sending them out, that way they could order a certain hybrid to take out certain targets._

"But then most of the Hybrids escaped and now Corecell is sending these droids to recapture their experiments, right?" Said Blake.

 _Exactly, and they are ordered to kill any witnesses._

"That's horrible!" Glynda Gasped.

They were really starting to hate Corecell, They were black hearted and do anything to remain hidden.

15 then had a light bulb go off in his head as if he remembered something that could help the hunters and huntresses.

 _I know a few hybrids that are friendly like me and they know of another organization called the trail._

"The Trail?" everyone asked.

 _I don't know much about them but I do know they help the hybrids._

"Well then do you know where any of your friends might be at the moment?" Asked Glynda.

 _I do know where one is but I recommend we rest at that school of yours for a few days._

"Why?" Asked Yang.

15 took a little while writing down his response.

 _Corecell has a squad of their deadliest hybrids at their disposal and they are extremely loyal to them, they are known "Corecells Fist." And they usually send them to dispose of anything that is a pain in Corecells side, and they won't stop hunting them down till their mission is completed. and at this rate Corecell wouldn't be very fond of us._

"I see, maybe it is best to leave this issue alone for a while, I'd rather not have a target on my back all day." Said Glynda.

"Oakwood I know you're from another academy but you are in this as much as we are." Said Glynda. "So would you come teach at Beacon?"

"Glynda we are childhood friends, I would love to teach there with you." Said Oakwood.

"Hey" Said Nora grabbing everyone's attention. "You don't have a real name right 15?"

15 nodded.

"Well how about we call you Jay?"

15 thought for a moment, Jay… he liked that name, finally deciding he smiled and nodded.

"Great why don't we return to Beacon Jay."

* * *

later that night on a rooftop…..

A group of hybrids were waiting for something or someone. the first and second were twin brothers that apparently had control over the elements. The third was a muscular female That stood a massive 8 feet tall. The fourth was a young male rabbit faunus that had electricity emitting out of him. The final one was wearing a masquerade mask with a cloak colored like a chessboard with a king chess piece on the back and fidgeting with a small wooden bishop in her hand.

"…..Your late." said the one with the mask.

before them was the Crow herself, she merely grunted as she perched on the edge of the roof like a bird and caressed her precious new trophies.

"New ones?" said one of the twins.

The Crow nodded.

"Just remember not to let this little hobby of yours distract you from your duty."Said the other twin."We are called Corecells Fist for a reason."

"Alright my brothers and sisters," Said the masked woman. "tonight we are not to leave a single person alive, regardless if they are bystanders, prisoners, or white fang, This will be Corecells message to Cinder telling her to stay out of our affairs."

She walked over to the edge and got ready to jump down.

"and remember…NO WITNESSES."

and with that she jumped down, shortly followed by the others. and that night the area was filled with many screams.


End file.
